


成年人如何和小孩做朋友，提示：承认自己才三岁

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, IKEA, M/M, Pillar War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 献给最棒的lin太





	

**Author's Note:**

> 献给最棒的lin太

　　Jim醒来的时候阳光还很好。他眼睛干涩，头痛欲裂。不需要看钟就知道现在是他昏睡过去的同一天下午。他呻吟了一声，决心把任何吵醒他的事物毁灭殆尽。他眯起眼睛看向噪音源，一个非常Bones的人形正在脱衣服。  
　　  
　　仔细想来，也许他并不是那种嗜血的人。Jim闭上眼睛，试图重新睡(昏迷)回去，这时(或者五分钟后)Bones走过来揉了一把他的头发。  
　　  
　　“Jim，我出去一趟。”他说。  
　　  
　　“呒。”Jim应了一声，听见医生被逗乐的细微笑声，然后如愿失去意识。  
　　  
　　他没有问Bones去了哪里、去干什么，十二个小时以后，Jim穿着(Bones的)T恤和(他自己的)内裤、叼着面包片穿过房间打开房门的时候，内心中把十二个小时前、七个小时前(起来上厕所)和两个小时前(终于睡够了)的自己分别揍了一顿。  
　　  
　　一阵尴尬的沉默横亘在他和Bones之间，Bones的眉毛越挑越高直到几乎飞出他的脸，他怀里的小女孩偏着头看他，然后扭过头去趴在Bones怀里。  
　　  
　　“爸爸，”她说,”Jim叔叔没穿裤子。”  
　　  
　　噢操。  
　　  
　　“噢操。”他说出声来。  
　　  
　　JoJo一声尖叫。”不不词！”  
　　  
　　“没错，JoJo，”Bones仍然盯着Jim，”他真不乖。”  
　　  
　　Jim挤出一个扭曲的笑容，视线追随着Bones走进房间里。后者把小女孩抱到沙发前，盯着上面的零食渣看了一会儿，在JoJo发表评论前启程走到书桌兼餐桌旁。  
　　  
　　Jim从地上捡了条裤子穿上，冲进卧室里把被子铺好。他刚刚把枕头捡起来，Bones就走进来了。他把一只小小的行李箱打开，从里面一件一件地取出小孩子的衣服，放在衣柜里。  
　　  
　　“Bones，”Jim把枕头放好，两步走到他身边，”你为什么不告诉我——”他停下来组织语言，”你有一个女儿而且你要把她带过来？”  
　　  
　　“这个嘛，”Bones把Jim的衣服堆到一边留出空位，”首先，我最近才和Joce和解；其次，我出去的时候你正忙着昏迷；最后，这是我的公寓。我的床，我的衣柜，我的沙发。”  
　　  
　　“你真残酷，”Jim虚弱地说。  
　　  
　　“面对事实，Jim，成年人的世界就是这么残酷。”Bones悠哉游哉地合上衣柜门，”JoJo会在这里住一周，好好表现，明白？”  
　　  
　　“我尽量。”  
　　  
　　Bones怀疑地看了他一眼，走出卧室。”噢，”他回头，”我忘了说，JoJo和我睡卧室，你这周睡沙发。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”Jim哀嚎道，”可是沙发太——”  
　　  
　　但是Bones已经走了。  
　　  
　　Jim一头栽倒在床。真是——太好了。在地狱般的考试周后他甚至不能睡床上。多么美好的生活。  
　　  
　　不过，Jim是个成年人。他只花了五分钟自怨自艾就站起来，挺胸抬头地走进起居室。JoJo趴在Bones怀里叽叽喳喳地讲着些什么，他的出现让她立刻闭嘴。  
　　  
　　噢，好极了，好极了那种好极了。Bones的女儿显然并不喜欢他。Jim再一次提醒自己是个成年人，他坐到桌边，清清嗓子。  
　　  
　　“你好，JoJo，我是你爸爸的朋友Jim，我猜你已经知道了。但我还不知道你的名字，你愿意告诉我吗？”  
　　  
　　“你愿意吗，JoJo？”Bones柔声问——他从来，从来没有听过Bones用这种声音说话。Jim用力地微笑，和JoJo对视，直到JoJo把头转向另一边，扑进Bones怀里。  
　　  
　　Jim几乎笑裂了脸，他看向Bones，后者他妈的居然一脸温柔的笑意，揉揉JoJo的头发，亲了她一口：”我的小天使，总是这么谨慎。”  
　　  
　　“我是你的朋友，Bones，”Jim咬牙切齿地说。  
　　  
　　“她是我女儿，”Bones坦然地回答。  
　　  
　　Jim开始思考要不要摔门而出，虽然技术上他做不到这一点。在他做出决定之前，Bones问道：“Jim，你能不能把沙发清理一下？”  
　　  
　　这就够了。Jim一边把饼干渣扫进垃圾桶一边想，干完这个我就摔门而出。  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　Mccoy花了一整个上午陪Jojo布置卧室，一边听她讲她的生活。她最喜欢的同学有两条触手。保罗叔叔总是会亲她的手背。妈妈常常会要求她背课本，而她总是背不出来。还有，她兴奋地告诉他，她会拼写所有的内脏。  
　　  
　　“你真的真的是我的宝贝小女儿，”Mccoy忍不住亲了亲她。JoJo咯咯地笑了起来。  
　　  
　　Mccoy看了眼时间。”饿了吗？”他问，”想不想吃麦克林？”  
　　  
　　JoJo的眼睛字面意义上地亮了起来，Mccoy很高兴JoJo还没有变太多。他悄悄发送了信息，门几乎是立刻就打开了。  
　　  
　　“麦克林外卖！”Jim欢快地叫到，”这位小女士喜欢吗？”  
　　  
　　“不！”JoJo飞快地趴进Mccoy怀里。后者条件反射地爱抚她的背部，一脸茫然地和Jim对望。JoJo确实不很外向，但如此彻底地拒绝某人也是前所未有的。  
　　  
　　“好吧，我们出去吃，”Mccoy抱起JoJo，他的手臂已经开始酸痛了但他才不在乎呢。他们经过Jim，后者几乎是一脸生无可恋地靠在门框上。Mccoy压下一个笑容。他很高兴Jim热切地想要取悦JoJo，同样，他也很高兴Jim受到一点打击。这对他膨胀的自信心有好处。  
　　  
　　Mccoy抱着JoJo步行到麦克林。尽管才假期的第一天，平时的长队已经无影无踪。Mccoy自己点了一份推荐套餐，然后低头问JoJo想吃什么。小女孩指着儿童餐灿烂地笑道：”土豆泥！”  
　　  
　　Mccoy挑起一边眉毛。  
　　  
　　“一份儿童餐，”他对服务员说，”请尽快上土豆泥。”服务员微笑着点点头，收起菜单离去。JoJo把餐巾塞进自己领口，充满期待地拿起勺子。Mccoy忍不住笑了起来，他的小女孩真可爱。  
　　  
　　“JoJo，”他把餐巾铺在自己腿上，随意地问道：”你为什么不喜欢Jim叔叔？”  
　　  
　　从余光里他看见JoJo皱起一张小脸。”他说了不不词。”  
　　  
　　“没错？”  
　　  
　　“他应该站十分钟。”  
　　  
　　Mccoy咧嘴笑了。”没错。”他说。  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　去他妈的。Jim倒在已经清理干净的沙发上想到。去他妈的JoJo。去他妈的不不词。去他妈的Bones。  
　　  
　　他是一个成年人，非常感谢，他可以接受睡沙发，可以接受跑腿买儿童餐然后自己吃掉(不过话又说回来，麦克林的土豆泥真好吃，他们居然只在儿童餐里卖，太过分了)，但是罚站？不。  
　　  
　　不。  
　　  
　　门咻的一声打开了，Bones抱着JoJo走进来。他们热火朝天的聊天在看到Jim后再一次中断了。  
　　  
　　“Jim叔叔，”Bones用那种对小孩说话的尖细的声音说道，”你在做什么？”  
　　  
　　“思考人生，”Jim咕哝道。  
　　  
　　“也许你可以在角落里站着思考人生？”Bones问道。去他妈的。他听起来太过欢快了一点。Jim瞪了他一眼，然后决定去他妈的。  
　　  
　　他会为了那个笑容做任何事。  
　　  
　　所以Jim站起来，昂首阔步地走到餐桌旁的角落里站着。  
　　  
　　“你打算监督他吗，JoJo？”Bones柔声问道。小女孩摇摇头，打了个哈欠。  
　　  
　　“我相信你，爸爸。”  
　　  
　　这句话让Bones又亲了她一下。Jim没法不感到一阵嫉妒。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，宝贝，现在去睡午觉吧。”他抱着JoJo走进卧室。又一轮互相亲吻之后，Bones走出来，轻轻带上门。  
　　  
　　“谢了，Jim，”他轻声说。Jim，一向奉行得寸进尺，郁郁寡欢地看了他一眼。  
　　  
　　“你没有告诉我你有个女儿，”他开始说，”你没有告诉我她要过来住，你把我踢出卧室，而且她还不喜欢我，而且我还要罚站，”Jim摇摇头，”我感觉没人爱我。孤独。我好孤独。”  
　　  
　　“你真是幼稚，”Bones翻了个白眼。”时间到了，出来吧。”  
　　  
　　“我不知道啊，Bones，我可不止一次说了不不词。”Jim装模作样地说。Bones嗤笑一声。”行，那你接着罚站吧。”  
　　  
　　他躺在沙发上伸了个懒腰，半截腿悬在太短的沙发外面。Jim又站了一会儿，发现Bones真的不打算理他之后悄悄溜出来，设法躺在沙发边缘上不掉下去。  
　　  
　　“进去一点，Bones。打算跟我介绍一下Jo吗？”  
　　  
　　Bones设法往沙发里面挪了挪，有一阵子没说话。然后他叹了口气：“我不知道，Jim。我有半年没见她了。”  
　　  
　　Jim抬手搭在Bones肩上。这个姿势有点奇怪，但还不至于让他掉下去。Bones盯着天花板，呼吸轻浅。  
　　  
　　“我离开她的时候她才到我膝盖，现在她都快到我腰了。她长的真快。”  
　　  
　　“小孩子都这样。”  
　　  
　　Bones叹了口气。“是啊。”  
　　  
　　他们在半梦半醒中躺了一会儿，直到Jim翻了个身掉下去。  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　这个下午是这样开始的：  
　　  
　　Jo在Mccoy歇斯底里的笑声中醒来，好奇地看着半裸躺在沙发上接受再生仪治疗的Jim，指出他凸起的骨头是肋骨。  
　　  
　　然后发生了一些Jim不能理解的事，像是，Jo突然拿出一本纸质书，Bones突然开始讲解人体每一根骨头的名字，这样。  
　　  
　　他眨眨眼睛，确定Bones没有宣布自己脑震荡，但另一方面，眼前这一幕是实在太过超现实，所以也有可能是Bones宣布了脑震荡，但由于脑震荡Jim不记得了。这引发了Jim对记忆真实性和自由意志的深入思考，直到他听到自己的名字。  
　　  
　　“……Jim会帮我们的，”Bones说。  
　　  
　　“什么？”Jim问道。Bones嘘了他一声，不知道从哪里掏出一支马克笔递给Jo，后者一脸严肃、但眼睛晶晶亮地接过，一拧身趴在Jim身上，在锁骨上重重涂了一笔。  
　　  
　　Jim打了个颤。“这是什么鬼？”他问。Jo立刻叫起来：“不不词！”  
　　  
　　“啧啧啧，”Bones摇摇头，“待会你要再站十分钟，现在，保持安静！”  
　　  
　　Jim很确定他原本是要说“闭嘴”的。  
　　  
　　他被Jo的笔触折磨了小半个小时，结束的时候他怀疑自己能赢取任何挠痒痒大战的冠军。Bones端来一盘苹果块，Jo拍了拍Jim，跳下沙发跑进厨房去洗手，终于得到解脱的Jim放松下来，扯掉再生仪，抱怨说：“这是可洗的吗？”  
　　  
　　“也许是吧，”Bones试图做出漫不经心的表情，但是失败了。“去罚站吧Jim。”  
　　  
　　“我的上帝啊。”Jim晃晃悠悠地站起来，“我还以为我是成年人呢。”  
　　  
　　“成年人至少能管住自己的嘴，”Bones在他身后带着笑意说。  
　　  
　　这将是非常、非常漫长的一周。  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　马克笔不是可洗的。  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　第三天早上，Bones宣布他们要去逛宜家。Jo欢呼起来，扑进Jim怀里。“我们出发吧，Jim叔叔！”  
　　  
　　她是一个五岁的小女孩，这意味着Jim抱着她上车、坐车到宜家、抱进商场的时候手都快断了。Bones，对于Jo首先选择了Jim作为代步工具一事完全没有任何意见，因为他一路都双手插在兜里和Jo有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
　　  
　　Jim真的开始觉得没人爱他。  
　　  
　　直到Bones宣布此行的目的是买张够大的沙发。  
　　  
　　“谢了，Bones，”他拍打Bones的肩。Jo在各种沙发中走来走去，一脸严肃地对比它们的优劣。没几分钟，她就有了了不起的发现。  
　　  
　　“爸爸，你觉得这个可以吗？”她跑过来，指着一个沙发问。Bones耸耸肩：“我不知道，你觉得呢？”  
　　  
　　“很好，”Jim说。  
　　  
　　“那就是它了。”Bones说。他记下沙发的货号，抱起Jo直奔玩偶区。  
　　  
　　…确认了，没有人爱Jim。所以他纵容了自己一把。一个小时后Bones牵着Jo站在收银台外侧，不可置信地看着Jim。  
　　  
　　“你确定你要把这些……带回去？”他问。Jim点头，拎起两袋子玩偶。“对，而且这些是我的。”  
　　  
　　“放心，这里只有你一个人三岁大。”Bones翻了个白眼。Jo看了看爸爸，又看了看探出半截身子的西兰花玩偶(西兰花玩偶。真的，西兰花玩偶)，没有说什么。  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　Mccoy终于确定，Jim T. Kirk只有三岁大。  
　　  
　　证据如下：  
　　  
　　“砰！公主死了。”  
　　  
　　“恭喜你，公主死了。”  
　　  
　　“真不好意思，公主又死了。”  
　　  
　　另一方面，Jo真是全天下最可爱的小天使，证据如下：  
　　  
　　“再来一次！”  
　　  
　　“再来一次！”  
　　  
　　“再来！”  
　　  
　　他坐在还没扔的沙发上，视线随着花花绿绿的枕头一来一回。Jim再一次凭借一米八的身高和成年男子的体力把Jo摁在身下，宣布了Jo的第…多少次死亡来着。  
　　  
　　Jo咯咯地笑起来，扑腾着四肢。  
　　  
　　“这个归我了，”Jim松开手，把Jo身后的那个…Mccoy只能用三角形形容的玩偶抽出来，扔到自己的战利品堆。“还玩吗，小公主？”  
　　  
　　“再来！”Jo尖叫道。  
　　  
　　Mccoy走上前去，把Jo抱起来。“该睡觉了，JoJo。而且你的玩偶也不够了。”  
　　  
　　JoJo“噢”了一声，趴在他怀里。Jim抱怨道：“Bones！我还没把那个西兰花玩偶赢回来！”  
　　  
　　Mccoy夸张地摇摇头，抱着Jo走向浴室。Jo刷完牙，小声问道：“我能和Jim叔叔睡吗？”  
　　  
　　Mccoy并不太惊讶。他温和地说了一声“不行”，在小女孩失望的叹息中把她抱进卧室。他给她盖好被子，亲亲她的额头，安抚她说：“明天再和Jim叔叔玩，好吗？”  
　　  
　　“好，”Jo打了个哈欠，眼睛已经闭上了。“我要把我的独角兽赢回来。”  
　　  
　　Mccoy相当确定那堆玩偶中并没有独角兽，但他明智地决定什么都不说。他回到起居室，Jim把海量的玩偶堆在小沙发上，自己在新沙发上躺好。Mccoy蹲在沙发旁边，盯着他看了一会儿小声说：“我很确定你才三岁。”  
　　  
　　Jim睁大眼睛(对挑眉的失败模仿)：“不，我是个成年人。”  
　　  
　　Mccoy嗤笑一声，站起来。“晚安。”  
　　  
　　“晚安，Bones。”  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　在这一周快结束的时候，Jim浑身都是解剖学正确的涂鸦，而且输掉了大半玩偶。  
　　  
　　最后一天上午，他们去了旧金山最大的游乐园，Jim带着Jo坐过山车，Bones在下面一脸厌恶。Jim带着Jo坐跳楼机，Bones在下面一脸厌恶。Jim给Jo买冰激凌和棉花糖，Bones在旁边一脸厌恶。  
　　  
　　“看在——上帝的份上，”Jim对一脸警告的Jo笑了一下，“Bones，你太扫兴了。”  
　　  
　　“我什么都没说。”Bones屈尊俯就地说。  
　　  
　　“你那张脸把什么都说了，来吧，至少和我们一起去坐摩天轮。”Jim窃笑着说。Bones给了他一个死亡瞪视。  
　　  
　　出乎意料，Jo也对着Bones伸出双手：“爸爸，摩天轮！”  
　　  
　　Bones叹了口气。“我开始后悔了。”他对Jim说，“你对她的影响太过恶劣。”  
　　  
　　“随时为你服务，Bones，”Jim夸张地一鞠躬，顺势抱起Jo，“来吧？”  
　　  
　　一声叹息。“当然。”  
　　  
　　他们坐进摩天轮。Jo趴在窗上好奇地看着逐渐变小的游乐园，Bones一脸厌恶地看了窗外一眼，用力靠在长椅后背上。  
　　  
　　“笑一个，Bones，”Jim伸出手指戳戳他的嘴角。Bones给了他一记死亡瞪视，但Jim可是成功讨好了Jo的人。他不受影响地继续戳着Bones脸颊，触感就像他人一样柔软。“Bones，Bones，Bones，笑一个～”  
　　  
　　Jo尖声笑了起来：“爸爸！”她伸出手指戳了戳Bones另一侧的脸，“你有酒窝！”  
　　  
　　“……是的，小蜜糖。”Bones把Jo抱进怀里，选择性无视掉Jim的手，希望无视能让Jim失去兴趣。这当然是不可能的。他们升到最高点的时候，Jim还在戳Bones的右脸，Jo把脸贴在窗上，而Bones在微笑。  
　　  
　　他不会承认。但是Jim就是知道。


End file.
